This CORE will play an important role in the dynamics of this RCE by timely generation of comprehensive gene repositories and protein arrays of pathogens in NIAID Category A, B and C groups (with emphasis on category A). These deliverables will support and aid the Research and Development Projects within this RCE and throughout the New England region, as well as those supported by other NIAID initiatives. Likewise, this CORE will contribute to the training plans of the NERCE by allowing access to and dissemination of cutting edge technologies and instrumentation present in the facility. The unique and newly created repositories, and the genome-wide approaches they support, will certainly aid research in the areas of bacterial and viral pathogenesis as well as host response, and will have an impact on early drug discovery (target identification, assay development and screening), vaccine development, and development of new diagnostics and biosensors. This CORE is based on the existing infrastructure, experience, achievements and overall objectives of the Harvard Institute of Proteomics. The Institute was established three years ago and has developed and employed high-throughput technologies for the creation and exploitation of unique gene repositories, including those of several human pathogens. Objectives of the Proteomics CORE: i)To construct comprehensive, arrayed and sequence-verified gene repositories for pathogen organisms from NIAID Category A, B and C groups, using recombination-based cloning technology. ii) To produce high-density protein arrays using the clones from the newly created gene repositories.